


Unintended Lesson

by rabidsamfan



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Unintended Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl_called_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_called_sun/gifts).



A new packet from Professor Emelius Brown was usually cause for celebration. This time Eglantine thought it called for tea.

She read the label for the third time, took a deep breath and got out her scissors to carefully snip open the package. _Can't waste paper_ she told herself. _Not if I'm likely to need it later._ But that was just a distraction and she knew it. She closed her eyes as the heavy glass jar fell out of the wrappings and into her lap.

 _Don't be silly,_ she chided herself. _It can't be all that bad._

But it was.

It was LUMPY. It was SLIMY. It was _GREEN._

Eglantine stared at the poisoned dragon's liver shifting nightmarishly around inside the glass and swallowed, trying to collect her courage. But it was no use. Something deep inside her had already made up its mind.

She'd never be a proper witch.


End file.
